


One Summer

by crazydaisys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, Zayn Malik - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 14,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazydaisys/pseuds/crazydaisys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Darby's mother, Claire, died when she was eight, Darby's dad couldn't settle anywhere. They moved at least once every six months. But whenever Darby got to Mullingar, Ireland, she met her first best friend. She finally convinced her Dad to stay in one spot so that she'd never have to leave her best friend, Niall Horan.</p>
<p>4 years later, Darby is freshly graduated, minimally known as the best friend of the popular boy band, One Direction. And now that she's not in school, her dad is eager to uproot again.</p>
<p>Darby's father moves to India, leaving Darby in Ireland with Niall for the summer, then for 1D's tour in the fall.</p>
<p>Poor Darby, right? WRONG. She can't wait to spend the summer with the boys! But this summer holds a little more drama than she originally planned on..... read to find out!!! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

The shy girl with curly strawberry-blonde hair followed the principal into the classroom.

She was introduced to the class, as usual, and she quietly accepted the seat in the very back right corner of the classroom. 

The teacher began to drone about Ancient Greece, but was interrupted by a blonde boy rushing inside.

"So sorry, Mrs. May!" He said, handing her a crinkled blue slip. 

The boy made his way to the girls' desk.

"You're in my seat," he said with a smile. 

"Sorry....?" she answered. 

The boy pulled out a bag of Flipz pretzels from the pocket of his backpack. 

"I'll trade you."

She snatched the bag away and moved into the seat beside his desk. The boy sat down in his desk and then turned back to her. 

"I'm Niall, by the way, Niall Horan. Nice to meet you."

"You too," she said. "I'm Darby Gilbert. I'm new." 

I'm Darby, in case you haven't already guessed. And that's how my best friend and I met. You wouldn't have known about him then, but I bet you do now. 

I was there for him through all that X-Factor stuff. I was backstage at One Direction's first concert. These boys were my family. 

Let's fast forward a bit. 

 

***************************

"India?"

My dad, Regan Gilbert, nodded.

"Dad, I know how much you like to travel, but that's kind of a far stretch."

Dad was cooking dinner, and I had just returned from a post-graduation party at my high school that I had left behind me about 48 hours ago.

"Well, you're graduated. You said you didn't want to start college for another year."

"Yeah, but I don't want to go to India. Especially not NEXT WEEK."

"I've made arrangements so that you don't have to, sweetheart."

I opened my mouth to ask who, but the apartment doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I said, rushing to the door.

"DARBY MY SWEET DARLING I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW TO COME AND OPEN THIS DOOR!!" screamed the voice of Harry Styles.

"DARBY!" called the voices of 3 boys. Liam Payne, Niall Horan, and Zayn Malik.

"Come on!!" called Louis Tomlinson.

I opened the door and the five boys stood shoulder-to-shoulder.

The five boys opened their mouths and sang in five part harmony:

"Hullo-"

"Hullo-"

"Hullo-"

"Hullo-"

"Hullo-"

"HI!"

I laughed and applauded them.

"We come bearing gifts!" Harry smiled.

"BEARING GIFTS?" Zayn shouted. "HARRY'S PREGGERS, YOU GUYS!"

"LOUIS!!" Niall yelled. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONISBLE!?!?!"

"DON'T BLAME BOOBEAR!" Harry cried.

"HAZZABEAR STARTED IT!!!!" Louis yelled.

"Quiet, you vultures, and give Darby her gift," Liam said, shutting them up into some stifled giggles.

Zayn and Louis disappeared for a moment and returned with a large blue paisley set of Louis Vuitton luggage.

"Whoa, that's classy, you guys," I said, opening the door wider for them. "But...why?"

"Because you deserve it, Princess," Niall said, stepping in first, and kissing my forehead before walking inside. Each of the boys followed suit. First Harry, then Louis, Zayn, and finally Liam, who shut the door behind himself.

We all gathered in the kitchen as the boys greeted my father.

"Okay!" I said. "I still don't know why you're all here." I said.

"Tell her," said Niall to my dad.

"Well," Dad said, "I have asked Niall to.....keep you for the summer. And the fall, and until you decide what you want to do next, sweetie."

"Sound fun, roomie?" he asked with a sweet smirk.

All the men stared at me.

I smiled wide. "THIS IS GOIING TO BE THE BEST SUMMER EVER!!"


	2. Chapter Two

Harry, Zayn, and Louis went out for snacks and chose a movie. Liam and Niall stayed with me to pack up my stuff. 

My room was completely bare except for the empty furniture and a few little things that I just sent with Dad to India. 

Once everything was packed, I picked my old stuffed frog off the dresser and walked down to Liam's car with the others. 

Dad kissed my cheek. "I leave on Monday," he said. "Call me, okay?" 

"Promise, Dad." I said, kissing him back. 

"I love you, sweetheart," he said, wrapping me into a hug. 

"I love you too, Daddy." 

And then, I was free. I was an adult. The guys were my only family. And that's all I needed. 

*******************************************************************************************************************

Niall tossed my frog onto the floor haphazardly. 

"No!" I screeched, diving for it. 

"Ohh, you're one of those losers who has a special stuffed animal, right?" he asked. 

"She's not a loser, Ni," Liam said in my defense. 

I set the frog gently on my dresser. 

"He is very special to me, okay?" I said. "You can't just throw him on the floor!"

Niall rolled his eyes. "Hey, now that you're all moved in, will you go make me a sandwich?"

I punched him in the arm. "I'm here for half and hour and he's already treating me like his housekeeper, Liam!" 

"Its Niall, what do you expect?" Liam replied from the floor. 

"Turkey and Cheese, please," Niall said with a toothy grin, batting his eyelashes around his big blue eyes. 

I ruffled his blonde hair.

"Fine."

He and Liam followed me into the kitchen and stood there watching me make them sandwiches. How like men. 

"I'm going to stop if you're just going to stare at me," I said, placing a piece of cheese on Niall's sandwich. 

"I'm sorry....' Niall said. "You're just so good at it that its interesting to watch."

Liam smirked. "In other words, 'cool story, babe. now finish my sandwich.'"

Niall shrugged. "I like to eat."

I handed them their plates and grabbed an apple out of the fruit basket on the counter. Liam, Niall, and I ate in the living room until we heard six feet thundering upstairs. 

"NIALLLLLLL!!!" called a voice pounding on the door. Harry.

"MY LOVELY LITTLE IRISH BUG!" Louis yelled.

Zayn kicked the door. "HELP! LOUIS IS STEPPING ON MY FOOT!!"

Liam got the door. The boys brought in mountains of candy and a movie. 

"What kind of movie are we watching?" I asked as I settled on the couch between Harry and Niall. 

"Horror," Zayn replied as he put the disk in the TV and then sat on the floor with Liam. 

"Oh, man," I said. "Someone hand me a pillow for screaming into."

I do not like horror movies.

Harry snaked an arm around me. 

"Don't worry, Darbs," he said. "I'll hold you."

I shoved him away playfully. "Save it for BooBear."

At this, Louis leapt onto Harrys lap.

I leaned over on Niall as he put his arm around me. He fed me some gummy worms he had snatched from one of the bags on the coffee table. 

"Hazza," Louis said. 

"Yes, Boo?" Harry replied. 

"Why don't you feed me gummy worms like Niall does for Darby?" 

"......I don't know..." Harry answered.

Louis scoffed and moved to the floor.

"BooBear...."

"SAVE IT!" Louis said, feigning anger. 

I laughed and leaned into Niall's chest as the movie started. He pulled a blanket up over us, and five minutes into the movie, I was sound asleep in my best friend's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

"Darby...."

I blinked my eyes open at the sound of Niall's voice. 

Liam, Louis, Harry, and Zayn were asleep on the floor in front of me. The TV was playing Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. 

"Hm?" I mumbled as I snuggled closer to Niall's chest, trying to fall back asleep. Why did this doofus wake me up anyway?

"How much do you love me?"

"Whatever you want, its not happening."

"Darby! I'm hungry!"

"Go make a sandwich then!" I moaned. 

"I want you to make it."

"Nnnnoooo......."

"I am letting you LIVE in my house. Darby."

"And I am letting you get off your bum and go make your own sandwich. Meanwhile, I will be sleeping." 

"If I carry you to the kitchen, will you make it for me?"

"Ni, if you're going to get up, then just make it yourself."

"It won't be as good."

"If you carry me to and from the kitchen to make you your dumb sandwich, then you're making me breakfast tomorrow."

"Sure, as long as you like burnt toast and raw bacon." 

"Cereal will suffice."

"In bed?"

"With a bagel and a glass of juice." 

"Let's go."

Niall lifted me up, cradled me in his arms, and carried me into the kitchen. He set me on the marble countertop and brought me all the ingredients.

I began to make two turkey sandwiches as he made us some tea. Once finished, he smiled and clapped his hands like a little kid. 

"Darby, I love you!" he said happily, taking his plate. "Come on, le's go watch Harry Potter." He turned to walk back to the living room.

"NNNNNOOO!" I whined. 

"What? What's wrong?"

I held out my arms. "Carry me, fattie." 

Niall sighed. "Come on, Darb, I'm bringing you breakfast." 

"You made me make you a freaking sandwich at two in the morning. CARRY. ME." 

Niall took our plates and cups to the living room, then came back, scooped me into his arms, and carried me back to the couch. We resumed our position of cuddling and ate our sandwiches. At least, he did. He was done before I even got halfway done, and I just let him finish mine for me. Ten minutes later, I was dozing off. 

"Darby, don't go to sleep on me," he said. 

"I'm not....I'm just.." insert yawn here, "I'm just resting my eyes." 

"Don't do it." 

"You're the one who woke me up, punk." 

"If you go to sleep, I'll cry." 

"Niiialllll....." 

"GAH. Fine. You win." 

Niall turned off the TV, then stretched out with me on the couch and put a pillow behind his head. He pulled the blanket up to my chin.

"Goodnight, my little housewife," he whispered. 

"And goodnight, my fat little leprechaun," I mumbled back, putting a hand on his chest. 

Within minutes, I was asleep. 

**************************************************************************************************************

I woke up to the sound of the boys calling my name. 

"Darby!!!!" Harry yelled.

"GILBERT!!" Liam echoed.

"DARBY ADALAIDE GILBERT!!!" all five boys sang. 

"What do you waaaannnnttt?" I yelled, punching the pillow that replaced Niall's chest.

"Your breakfast is almost done, love!" Niall called.

"Bring it to me!" I answered. 

I didn't hear a noise.

"Niall?" I asked. 

Instead of a reply, I saw Zayn coming into the living room. Empty handed.

"Where is my food?" I demanded.

Zayn didn't answer, instead he lifted me up and carried me into the kitchen. 

"Niall James Horan, I wanted breakfast in bed!" I yelled. 

"This is better," Zayn said. 

And it was. Zayn set me in a seat at the table, which was full of plates of eggs, bacon, muffins, and toast. The boys all sat around the table with empty plates. 

Niall sat beside me and poured me a glass of orange juice. 

"Luckily," he said, "Eleanor taught Louis how to make proper bacon, and Danielle taught Liam how to make eggs!" 

"And between Zayn and I," Harry said, "We can read the directions on the back of a muffin batter box." 

"And I tried really hard not to burn the toast," Niall smiled. 

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you, boys." 

Niall inched his hands toward his plate. "Can we all eat now?"


	4. Chapter 4

After breakfast, all six of us tidied up the living room and kitchen. It was then that the horrific fact dawned on us: the other boys had to leave now. 

We were all huddled in the foyer, clasped together in a group hug, the boys' duffel bags at the edge of the door. 

"Its not fair!!!" Louis wailed. "Niall gets to keep you!" He buried his face into my shoulder. 

"Niall, we hate you!" Zayn stated, deadpan. 

"This is a severe travesty of justice," Liam chimed in, rubbing my back. 

"Shut up, you morons!" Harry said.

"Aren't you going to miss her as well?" Niall asked. 

"Of course, but I have good news!" he said.

"What?" I asked from the middle of the clump. 

"My parents have graciously offered up the beach house in the States for our annual summer getaway." 

The other five of us erupted into cheers. 

"When?" we all asked.

"The entire month of July," he replied. 

More cheering.

On that joyful note, the guys all kissed me on the cheek and left Niall's flat, leaving Niall and I alone to jump on the couch screaming with excitement. 

"This is going to be AMAZING!" we both yelled, wrapping each other in a hug, then collapsing in a tangled lump on the couch, laughing our heads off.

Niall sighed. "I want food now." 

"We don't have any more sandwich meat! You ate it all last night!" I said. 

"Well go get dressed then! It'll be our first trip to Target together!" we both headed to our bathrooms for showers. Once out, now warm from the water, I threw on some jeans and a blue tee shirt. I was in the process of drying my hair when Niall walked in, wearing jeans and a red tee with his keys in his hands already. 

"Darby!" he called over the hairdryer. 

"WHAT?"

He unplugged the hairdryer from the wall. 

"Hey!" I said, tossing my blown out hair to one side. 

"Do you really have to do your hair? We're just going to Target." 

"Fine," I mumbled, grabbing a ponytail holder. Once my curls were pulled into a high ponytail, I slipped on some flip flops and walked out to the car with him. 

We split the store so that I would pick everything up from the produce section and that he would grab all the snacks. We came out pushing two red carts to his vehicle. Once the trunk and backseat were laden with groceries, we headed home.

 

I was in the kitchen unloading cans of pasta sauce, thinking Niall was in the living room watching TV, when I heard the refrigerator open. 

"No food right now, Niall!" I said. 

"No! I was putting it away! I was helping!" he pleaded as I turned around. 

He had a jar of peanut butter in his hands. 

"Why were you putting the Skippy in the fridge?" I asked. 

"Um....because that's where you put it," he replied, eying me. 

"No!" I said, shaking my head and laughing. I reached for the jar. "You can't put it in the fridge! It'll get hard and you can't spread it! Fail, Niall." 

I put it in the cabinet with the pasta sauce. 

"The one time I try to help," he said as he scooted onto his kitchen island. 

"You just stick to sitting there entertaining me while I do all the work," I said, putting away the milk and orange juice. 

"Works for me," he said, starting to hand me things from one of the white plastic sacks. 

Once all of the food was unloaded, I asked what he wanted for dinner. 

"Darby," he said, "you know that I will eat anything you make. Like...even if you made me eat toast all month. I would eat it." 

I laughed and inspected the fridge. "How's some tacos?" 

Niall rolled his tongue and screeched some kind of exclamation in Spanish. 

"I'll take that as a yes."


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks with Niall were fantastic. We spent the days going to movies, playing some Laser Quest, and seeing just how much we could eat without any cases of nausea. 

But the day finally arrived when we were to head off to the States. 

At 6 Niall woke me up with his famous "Wake Up Song" (Which was lacking in the whole breakfast thing) and we rushed out the door within a half hour. 

We were seated in the first row of the plane, so as not to be seen. The long flight lasted all day, but I slept most of the way. 

Niall shook me awake at 6 that evening. I turned to the window and saw the shores below. The Styles' beach house was located in Gulf Shores, Alabama. 

Niall and I quickly ran off the plane and collected our luggage. Harry, Liam, and Danielle picked us up holding a colorful sign saying, "Darby Gilbert" rather than "Niall Horan". (That would have attracted unwanted attention, don't you think?) 

We dropped our bags and attacked our friends with hugs. Harry and Liam showered my head with brotherly kisses and Danielle and I squealed out how much we missed each other as we hugged. 

Liam drove us from the airport in a red mini van. We made it back to the house just as the sun was setting over the beautiful beach. It sat in a quiet little string of homes on stilts along the shore. 

When we pulled in the driveway, Niall shouted, "Oh my goodness, look who showed up while you were gone!" 

In the driveway sat a yellow car. And on the hood of that car sat his majesty, DJ Zayn Malik. 

I jumped out of the van and yelled, "VAS HAPPENIN!?" 

The six of us mashed into a group hug that probably lasted about ten minutes, which was just long enough for a blue convertible to pull into the drive as well. 

A certain Doncaster boy stood up in his seat and cheered, "HazzaBear!!" 

Louis and Eleanor climbed out of the car and joined our group hug, completing the eight-person ensemble. We all helped carry things into the house and began to divvy up the 4 rooms. Harry was with Zayn, Louis and Liam were with their girlfriends, leaving me to room with Niall. 

That night we sat out in the sand by the light of a blazing fire in the small fire pit. The boys rocked out to acoustics of their favorite songs, and as I smiled around at my amazing friends, I knew that this summer was going to be unforgettable.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I woke to the coo of a seagull. 

I sat up in the top bunk of the bed I was sharing with Niall while he snored lightly from the bottom bunk. 

Sure enough, outside the open balcony doors in our room, a small white bird sat perched on the railing, staring me down. 

"One of Kevin's friends, I presume," I muttered, remembering the pigeon Louis fell in love with on the Up All Night Tour. 

The gull squawked and flew away, out of sight and I frowned at the loss of my friend. But then, all of a sudden, throughout the house came a chorus of clanging pots and pans. 

I threw my pillow over my face and laid back down with a heavy groan. 

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUMS!!!" Eleanor's voice yelled.

"YOU'RE BURNING SWEET AMERICAN DAYLIGHT!" Louis joined in. 

"Louis!!" Liam yelled.

"Eleanor!"-Danielle

"YOU IDIOTS"-Harry

"VAS FREAKING HAPPENIN?"- Zayn

"Eleanor you betrayed us!" I called to the brunette as she appeared in our doorway. 

She laughed and lowered her pot and Louis appeared beside her.

"Get outta bed, snookums," he said. 

"I'm not your snokums," I replied. 

"Pshhh Darby, I wasn't talking to you. Niall's my snookums." 

"Sorry," Niall mumbled, apparently awake now. "I'm already taken."

"What?" Eleanor asked. "By who?"

"Darby's my snookums," he said. 

The couple looked up at me.

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged. 

"You cut me deep, Leprechuan," Louis said, feigning sadness.

"Deal with it, punk." 

Eleanor put her pot on Louis' head and kissed his cheek. "You've got me, snookums." 

Louis took her by the waist and nuzzled his nose into her neck. "Aww thank you, love." 

He turned to us before leaving. "Now get up, time for breakfast." 

Niall shot up out of bed and turned to me. 

"Who are we to turn down food?" the Irishman said. 

I laughed and sat up. "Carry me?" 

Niall sighed and shook his head in shame, but he walked over to the bottom of my ladder anyway. 

I laughed and climbed down onto his back, setting my chin in the crook of his neck and giggling. 

"Why must I carry you everywhere?" he asked. 

"What does it matter? I'm barley five feet tall and I only weigh 105 pounds." 

"Still..." he mumbled, drumming the back of my thighs with his hands. 

"You love me...." I said, poking my nose into his cheek. 

"I know I do!" we heard. 

I turned my head and saw Harry in a pair of red shorts and only red shorts. His famous curlies were perfect even after rolling out of bed. 

"Don't look at my bum, Hazza," I said.

He averted his eyes and whistled nonchalantly. 

"And cover up your extra nipples!" Niall chirped. 

Harry pretended to cry and covered up his extra nipples on his chest. 

I laughed as we all headed down the stairs. 

The rest of the gang was already seated around a table filled with eggs, fruit, bacon, and cereal. Niall walked over to a chair and let go of my legs, but I held tight around his body. 

"Off," he commanded. "I need to sit." 

"But noo....." I whined. "Besides, Harry took the last seat so you have to share." I stuck my tongue out at the curly-haired Cheshire boy.

"I'm not sharing anything," Niall said, trying to pry me off. 

"I got her," Harry said. He stood up and lifted me off Niall's back and sat back down, placing me on his own lap. 

"Thanks, babe," I said, patting his hair. 

Harry gave me a cheesy grin in reply. 

"Oi," Louis said, snapping his fingers. "Those curlies are mine." 

"No, mine!" Danielle said. 

"Mine!" Zayn yelled.

Soon Eleanor, Louis, Liam, Zayn, and Danielle were all arguing over who owned Harry's curlies. 

"NONE OF YOU ARE WORTHY OF MY CURLIES," Harry yelled. 

I covered my ears and Niall kept eating. 

Liam pounded his fist on the table. 

"SHUT IT!" he yelled. 

We all went silent. Then burst out laughing. 

"Darby," Harry said, "have you got a hair elastic?" 

"Your hair isn't THAT long, Harry," I said. 

"Not for me, for you. Your golden curlies are getting in my mouth." 

"Gross," I said. "Here." I handed him a red elastic from my wrist. 

Harry lazily pulled my hair into a ponytail. 

"Hey, what's say we go down to the water?" Eleanor offered.

"Yay!" Louis cheered. 

All of us jumped up and headed upstairs to change, cheering all the way.


	7. Chapter 7

I ran into the bathroom and changed into a navy/white striped bikini and pulled my hair in to a much better done ponytail. When I came out, Harry was strolling down the hall in green swimming trunks.

"Come on, Love!" he said, taking my hand and pulling me along behind him.

We ran off the back porch into the white sand. The summer sun burned above us and instantly warmed me from head to toe.

I ran towards the water, but was stopped by a boy in bright red trunks.

"Hold up," Louis said in a very "Jersey Shore" voice.

I put my hands on my hips.

"Sunblock," he said, placing an orange tube of the goo in my hands.

"But I want to tan!" I argued.

"You're Irish! You don't tan!" he countered as he gave me a "once-over." "In fact, I think I need some sunglasses just to look at your little albino chicken legs."

I opened my mouth and let out a scoff while he walked away.

Harry appeared beside me. He squirted some of the lotion onto his hand and rubbed it on my face and neck.

"Thanks, hun," I said.

I spread the mixture over my legs and arms, helped Harry, and then ended up having to help Zayn and Niall as well.

"Thanks mummy!" Niall said as I finished rubbing the lotion over his back.

"I thought I was your wife!" I said, tossing the sunblock bottle in the sand.

"Well not right now, woman!" he said, running to the water.

I laughed and started in a jog toward the water, but then I heard Danielle shout:

"DARBY LOOK OUT!"

I turned my head just in time to be tackled by a tall brown-haired boy in cargo shorts and a black tee shirt.

"Holy- oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" he said. I tried to sit up and the stranger helped me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I locked eyes with his.

Wow.

He had deep brown eyes and a soft smile. His tanned and toned arms were helping me to my feet. I tried to form a sentence, but I was so mesmerized I couldn't.

"I ah...yeah. I'm fine."

The boy smiled. "Nice accent."

"Same to you," I chuckled.

"I'm Connor," he said. "Uh..sorry about knocking you over. I live just down the beach and I'm late for work." He gestured up the beach where I could see a very large restaurant.

"The Pier," I read one of the many signs. "Sounds cool."

"Its a lot of fun. Especially around summertime. You should come hang out there sometime. You know...and ah...hang out."

"Yeah..." I replied.

"I gotta go, um...I'll see you around,....wait, what's your name?"

"Darby," I replied.

"Well nice running into you, Darby-" he chuckled- "literally."

And with that, Connor was gone.

"Wow..." I whispered to myself.

"He was fine," I heard Eleanor say beside me.

"Absolutely," Danielle agreed.

We heard two more voices clear their throats behind us.

We turned and Liam and Louis were glaring at their girlfriends with their arms across their chests.

"Who is fine?" Louis asked.

"Our amazing boyfriends," Danielle said, stepping toward Liam and hugging him.

"Exactly," Eleanor added, hugging Louis.

The two boys mumbled something along the lines of, "You better believe it," and walked their girlfriends back to the water.

I watched Connor continue down the beach. I could only faintly see him now.

"Connor...." I breathed.


	8. Chapter 8

I rubbed my wrinkly hands over my chilled shoulders. I was sitting on the shore, watching the sunset and waiting for Connor to come back. If he did decide to come back. 

I felt someone's presence beside me. 

I turned and saw Harry sitting there, leaning back on his hands and kicking his feet into the tide. 

"Wow," he said, gazing out at the sunset. 

I leaned into the space on his chest between his right arm and his torso. 

"Beautiful, right?" I asked as I pulled my knees tighter to my chest. 

"Enchanting." 

"What's up?" I asked him. 

"Came to make sure you were still living." 

"Oh how sweet, Harry!"

"Liam made me do it." 

"Figures," I laughed as a cool breeze blew by and I shivered.

"Cold?" Harry asked. 

"Well its in the 60s and all I'm wearing is a bikini," I replied. 

He smiled down at me, chuckling and revealing his dimples. "Here," he said. 

He removed his own black hoodie, revealing his bare torso. 

"Arms up," he said. 

I unfolded my arms from my knees and held them up for him to slip the sweatshirt over my body. The cotton smelled like his cologne and it instantly warmed me. 

"Thanks," I said, stretching the much-too-large garment over my folded-up legs. 

"No problem," he replied. "Now hurry up and come in, we're all going out for supper." 

"Kay, I'll just be a minute." 

He left me sitting there. I looked down the beach once more, but among the stragglers on the shores, I couldn't see Connor in the crowd. 

"Hey there," I heard. 

And to my shock, Connor stood above me. 

"Connor!" I said. 

He sat beside me. 

"Sunset's gorgeous, right?" he asked. 

"Yes," I replied. 

"How long are you here for, Darby?" Connor asked me. 

"All month," I replied. 

"Should've known. The Styles' always stay for at least a month." 

"Oh, so you know Harry?"

"Sort of. But I've never met any of those friends of his. And I've never seen you around either." 

"Oh, the guys have been coming here for a couple of summers now, but I've never come. I've been living in Ireland." 

"Graduated yet?"

"High school, yeah. I just turned eighteen." 

"Same here. Any college plans?" 

"Nah, I want to-" 

"Travel for a year?" 

"Exactly! I'm actually going to be going on tour with the boys." 

"Sounds fun!" 

"Yeah!" 

"So....are you and Harry....together?" 

I was shocked at the question. "OH, no. Nonononono. Harry is my friend."

"Strictly friends?"

"Why so interested?" I countered. 

"Well I'd like to know I won't be attacked by 5 pop stars if I asked for your number." 

We exchanged phone numbers and then Connor had to head home. He left me there on the sand, butterflies threatening to lift my stomach out of my body via my throat. 

I ran inside smiling and headed upstairs for a shower. I let the hot water run over my dry, sand covered skin, and after washing my hair I hopped out, wrapped up in a towel, and walked across the hall to the room I shared with Niall. 

But when I came in, a shirtless Harry Styles was rummaging through the closet. 

"HARRY EDWARD STYLES!" I yelled. 

He turned to me, terrified, and saw me standing there in a towel and quickly turned back to the closet, throwing his hands up in the air in defense. 

"Niall told me I could borrow a shirt! I'm sorry! Do you need me to get out?" 

"Grab a shirt and go, you idiot." 

Harry turned to me. "I'm no idiot, Darby." 

Just then, Niall entered the room. Great, how many guys needed to see me in a towel? 

"Harry? Darby? What the-" 

"Niall!" I yelled. 

"Why is he-" 

"Out! Both of you!" 

Harry grabbed a black polo and rushed out behind Niall. I went to go shut the door, and AGAIN, one of the guys is coming down the hall. 

Louis Tomlinson gave me the once-over. 

He reached for the door knob, yelled, "Put some clothes on, young lady!" and then slammed the door. 

"What was that, Louis?" I heard Eleanor call. 

"Uh...nothing, honey," Louis replied. The quick tapping of his feet on the floor told me that he was rushing downstairs to escape further questioning. 

I laughed and started to get dressed. I put my bathing suit up to dry and set Harry's hoodie on the bed. I changed into a navy romper with little purple and pink flowers on it. I paired it with purple flats and hung a gold flower necklace around my neck. I wore my curly hair down after taming it with some mousse, and I was ready for a night out.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm so hungryyyyy....." Niall moaned into my shoulder. 

I was sandwiched between him and Harry in the last row of the van. Liam, Danielle, and Zayn sat in the middle row with Eleanor and Louis up front. Unfortunately, the Swagmastah was driving. 

"What's a Cracker Barrel?" Louis asked. 

"There's an O'Charleys!" Harry said. "They have really good potato soup." 

"POTATOES!" Niall and I cheered in our Irish accents. 

"Oyster Bar and Boardwalk," Zayn read on a sign. 

"That's a yes!" Louis yelled, making a very sharp left turn into the parking lot. 

We all cheered and piled out of the van. 

After stuffing ourselves in the restaurant, we headed out to the shops on the boardwalk. Liam and Louis were dragged by their girlfriends into a little boutique, Zayn and Niall found an arcade, and Harry took me to a small ice cream parlor. 

We ate our cones as we stared out over the water. 

"So I saw you talking to that guy again," Harry said. 

"What?" I asked innocently. 

"Oh, come on, Darby. The beach boy who tackled you this morning-I saw you give him your number." 

"So what if I did?" I said, walking further down the pier. 

"Oooh, look at this little vixen!" he teased. 

"I am not a vixen," I said. "If I want to meet an overly-attractive friend while I'm on vacation then I will." 

"But you already have five overly-attractive friends who happen to be world-famous pop sensations. And you're turning up your nose at us for some Yank?" 

"Jealous, Styles?" I countered. 

"Maybe," he shrugged. 

"Look, Connor is a nice guy. I haven't said I'll date him or anything, okay?" 

"Connor? That's his name?" 

"Yeah, why?"

"Lives down the beach?" 

"Yes." 

"Well every summer he has all kinds of girls asking for him everywhere." 

"So?" I said. "He's hot." 

"They aren't nice girls, Darby." 

"Calm down, Harry." 

"Fine, just....be careful. And also..."

"What?" 

"Don't tell Niall."


	10. Chapter 10

We had been back at the house for only about twenty minutes. We were all crowded into the living room. I was, once again, sandwiched between Harry and Niall, this time on the very small loveseat. Louis and Eleanor snuggled on the couch and Liam and Danielle were cuddled on the floor in front of them. Zayn had gone upstairs to go get something about ten minutes ago.

Niall was playing "One Thing" on his guitar, accompanied by Harry on the bongos. Louis and Liam sang along. I pushed myself up onto the top of the loveseat's back, making me finally able to move my arms. Niall and Harry smiled up at me innocently as they finished the song.

"Thanks for moving, fattie," Niall said.

"I was losing feeling in my thighs," Harry chuckled.

I kicked them both. They eyed each other cheekily and put down their instruments.

"Oooh, it's on now, Darby," Liam said.

I looked down at the boys skeptically, only to have them both pull me by my legs onto their laps and tickle me mercilessly.

"NOOOO!" I screeched through uncontrollable laughter.

Once they finally stopped. I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned.

"Aww, Darby...." Niall said, patting my knee.

"We were only playing a game..." Harry said, stroking my hair.

"You know I hate being tickled," I said, turning my nose up at them.

"We're sorry...." Niall whined.

Harry sniffed. "Please...forgive us..." he leaned over me and shoved his face into my stomach and started to fake-cry. Niall joined in, hugging my legs.

"FINE. OFF."

"YAYYYY!" they cheered.

Harry took me by my hips and moved me to a sitting position in the center of the small couch. He put his arm around me and pulled me into his chest and Niall shifted so that my feet were on his lap.

"How come Darby gets two men?" Eleanor asked.

"Pardon me, love," Louis said, eyeing his girlfriend, "but you sound unsatisfied."

Eleanor laughed and kissed her boyfriend. "Never," she cooed.

"You better believe it," he muttered, pulling her closer.

"WOOOHOOOOOOO!" we all heard.

A very excited Zayn Malik came running into the living room doing a happy dance that involved a lot of hip-shaking. After we were all done laughing at him, I spoke up.

"Anybody know what's wrong with him?"

"No idea," Harry replied.

"Looks intoxicated," Louis said.

"You would know," Danielle said.

Zayn did a very pop-star-like spinning move and turned his body to face Harry.

"Remember that SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT chick I was talking to?"

"Who? Perrie?"

"YES PERRIE."

"What about her?"

"I asked her out and she said yes! DJ MALIK'S GOT HIMSELF A WOMAN!"

We all jumped up to dance along with him. After our little party, everyone but Harry and I went upstairs to their rooms. Harry had suggested we watch a film.

"I can't find anything...." I whined from the cabinet.

"Marley and Me?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING?"

"Take that as a 'no'...."

"Harry Potter and the-"

"NO you'll be quoting every line and you'll call me 'Potter' for a month."

"FINE. WE'LL JUST SIT HERE AND BE MISERABLE FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES."

I laid back on the hardwood floor.

I heard Harry shuffle over to me.

"Come on."

"What do you want, Styles?"

"We're going on an adventure."

"Adventures are illegal after ten. It's ten thirty. You lose."

"Get up."

"Make me."

Harry leaned down to pick me up but I shoved him away.

"Fine," I said, using his hand to pull myself up.

Harry led me out the back door onto the sand. We started out on a stroll in the moonlight, me placing my arm in the crook of his elbow.


	11. Chapter 11

I shivered and Harry pulled me closer.

"Cold?"

"Yes! Cough up the hoodie, Styles."

"I don't think you deserve it. You do, after all, still have the one I gave you this afternoon."

"HARRY.........."

"Finefinefinefine."

Harry pulled off his Hollister jacket and held it out for me to stick my arms inside. The warm fabric instantly warmed me.

"You look cute in my clothes," Harry said as I hugged his arm while we continued down the beach.

"Shut up," I said, elbowing him in the gut.

"You wound me," he frowned.

I chuckled softly.

"So has Connor texted you yet?" Harry asked.

As if on cue, my duck ringtone blared from the pocket of my romper.

"Called it," he smirked.

It rang again and Harry laughed. "Ooh! Double-text!"

I pulled my iPhone out of my pocket and checked the messages.

The first one was from Niall.

Nialler: Please tell me that you and Harry aren't dead....or making out....because both of those would just be horrible.

I laughed and told him I'd be up in a bit.

The second message was from Connor. :)

Connor: Hey Darby! So my friends and I are having a party at my place tomorrow. Maybe you'd wanna come? Seven o'clock. Four doors down from Harry's place. Tell me what you think..

"THAT'S A DATE," Harry said quite loudly.

"It's not like we'll be alone. That is NOT a date."

"Well if he ends up kissing you, then it's a date."

"Who said I'd let him kiss me?"

"Darby, you would let ME kiss you. You're totally gonna let him."

"What makes you think I would kiss you?"

Harry slung his arm around my shoulders.

My friend leaned in closely to my face.

"Darby," he whispered, "I know that you've never kissed anyone."

I stopped.

"How?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I just know," he said, rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

I swatted his hand away and turned around, going back the way we had come.

"Harry Edward Styles, you are a complete and total jerk."

"Darby! I wasn't picking on you!"

"Yes you were!"

"But I didn't mean it."

I let him catch up to me. He took my hand.

"Darby I'm sorry."

He gave me a "puppy dog" face. Gosh, I was a sucker for those.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I forgive you."

Harry wrapped me in a hug.

"Kiss to make-up?" he whispered.

I shoved him away and laughed. "Jerk!"

He slung his arm around me again as we headed back to the house. "Tell him you're going, then."

My fingers hovered over my phone's keypad.

"What if I don't want to go, Harry?"

"Darby, you know you want to. And I want you to, too."

"But I don't really know him!"

"But you like him."

"But I.....okay, I like him."

"So go."

"But....what about Niall? You said I shouldn't tell him. I can't lie about where I'm going."

"Just....go and don't say anything. At least not until you get back."

I told Connor I would go.

"This boy better be a good kisser, Harry," I said as we neared the house.

Harry just laughed and kissed my forehead.


	12. Chapter 12

I made Harry carry me up the stairs. My arms were around his neck, and my legs wrapped around his waist. 

 

“Tell Liam he may have some competition for the title of ‘Daddy Direction’,” Harry said. 

 

He set me on the floor in front of my door. 

 

“Jacket, please.” 

 

I smirked and took off his hoodie and handed it back to him. “Goodnight, Harold.” I said. 

 

He pecked my forehead once more before saying goodnight and leaving me. 

 

I went inside my room and saw Niall sitting on his bunk, the only light coming from the lamp on the nightstand. He had his guitar on his lap and he was strumming some random chords. 

 

“Hey,” I said as I closed the door. 

 

“You and Harry have a good time together?” 

 

“Sure,” I laughed. “And trust me, we didn’t make out.” 

 

“And obviously, you didn’t die,” he smiled, turning his head towards me, showing me his newly straightened teeth. I could see his blue eyes flicker in the low light. 

 

I smiled back and came to join him on the bed. 

 

I sat in front of him and he placed the guitar in my own lap, reaching around me to play. 

 

He began to play “Lego House” by Ed Sheeran. 

 

He sang softly in my ear. 

 

I’m gonna pick up the pieces 

 

 

 

And build a lego house

 

 

 

If things go wrong we can knock it down

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

My three words have two meanings

 

 

 

There’s one thing on my mind

 

 

 

It’s all for you

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And it’s dark in a cold December

 

 

 

But I’ve got you to keep me warm

 

 

 

If you’re broken I will mend you

 

 

 

And give you shelter from the storm that is raging on now

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I’m out of touch, I’m out of love

 

 

 

I’ll pick you up when you’re getting down

 

 

 

And out of all these things I’ve done

 

 

 

I think I love you better now

 

 

 

I’m out of sight, I’m out of mind

 

 

 

I’ll do it all for you in time

 

 

 

And out of all these things I’ve done

 

 

 

I think I love you better now

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Now…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I’m gonna paint you by numbers

 

 

 

And color you in

 

 

 

If things go right we can frame it

 

 

 

And put you on a wall

 

 

 

And it’s so hard to say it

 

 

 

But I’ve been here before

 

 

 

Now I’ll surrender up my heart

 

 

 

And swap it for yours

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I’m out of touch, I’m out of love

 

 

 

I’ll pick you up when you’re getting down

 

 

 

And out of all these things I’ve done

 

 

 

I think I love you better now

 

 

 

I’m out of sight, I’m out of mind

 

 

 

I’ll do it all for you in time

 

 

 

And out of all these things I’ve done

 

 

 

I think I love you better now

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Don’t hold me down

 

 

 

I think my braces are breaking

 

 

 

And it’s more than I can take

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And it’s dark in a cold December

 

 

 

But I’ve got you to keep me warm

 

 

 

If you’re broken I will mend you

 

 

 

And I’ll give you shelter from the storm that’s raging on now

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I’m out of touch, I’m out of love

 

 

 

I’ll pick you up when you’re getting down

 

 

 

And out of all these things I’ve done

 

 

 

I think I love you better now

 

 

 

I’m out of sight, I’m out of mind

 

 

 

I’ll do it all for you in time

 

 

 

And out of all these things I’ve done

 

 

 

I think I love you better now

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I’m out of touch, I’m out of love

 

 

 

I’ll pick you up when you’re getting down

 

 

 

And out of all these things I’ve done

 

 

 

I will love you better now.

 

 

 

*NIALL’S POV*

 

“I will love you better now.” 

 

I already knew she was asleep. As I had finished the last chorus I felt her head lean on my shoulder, deadweight. 

 

I carefully placed my guitar on the floor and pushed it under the bed. 

 

I held her waist to steady her, and reached up to turn out the lamp. 

 

I gently laid her down next to me and pulled the blankets up to her chin. 

 

I leaned forward and kissed her cute little button nose. 

 

“Goodnight, love,” I whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

When I woke, I felt an arm tight around my waist.

Now, let's remember that it's not every day that you wake up smelling cologne and feeling a seriously toned bicep around you, or even feeling a nose nuzzled right at the nape of your neck.

So whenever this happened to me today, I bolted up and hit my head on the underside of the top bunk.

"Oww..." I moaned, rubbing my head.

"Huh?" I heard.

Oh. It was just Niall.

"Nothing," I replied. "Just sat up too fast."

Niall leaned up, pushed my hand away and placed an obnoxious smooch on my throbbing temple.

"There," he said. "All better."

I laughed and tugged at my wrinkled romper. "When did I go to sleep?"

"Right around the bridge of the song," he replied. I vaguely remembered his soft voice lingering in my dream singing the lines over and over again

I think my braces are breaking

And it's more than I can take

"Oh, I remember."

We got up and stretched our sore limbs. The house was eerily quiet.

"I'll be in the shower," I said.

"I'll be eating," my best friend unsurprisingly replied.

After my long, hot shower, I changed into shorts and a blue tank top and wrapped my dripping hair in a yellow towel. Whenever I went downstairs, I found Niall sitting at the table with a turkey sandwich.

"Really?" I asked. "Lunch for breakfast?"

"It's noon," he said.

"WHAT?"

Noon???? I had to go buy an outfit for tonight! I had to get Eleanor to work some magic on my hair! I didn't have time!!!

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

"Out being weird," he said. "I dunno."

"I have to-"

Then I stopped myself.

Don't tell Niall,

Harry's words lingered in my head. I HAD to tell Niall. Why shouldn't I?

"You have to what?"

"Nothing," I blurted.

"Whatever," he brushed it aside. "So I was thinking you and I could go catch a film later tonight? Maybe an eight o'clock showing of something?"

"I...I can't tonight."

"Why?"

"Well....."

Don't tell Niall.

UGH. I HAD TO, HARRY.

"Okay so remember that guy that ran over me yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"He...he asked me to come over for a party."

"Okay?"

"Look, I know you're really protective of me and I know I just met him but- did you just say 'okay'?"

"Yes..." he said, eying me.

I told that punk Niall wouldn't care!

"Why would I care?"

Crap. I said that out loud.

"Well...." I started, "Harry just thought you'd be...all 'big brother', you know? Since I just met the guy."

"Darby, you've got great judgment. And I would be protective, but I respect your opinion. So if you think this guy is worth your time, go for it."

"Thanks, Ni," I smiled.

He grinned back.

"I need to go get an outfit."

"Didn't you pack clothes?"

"I HAVE TO HAVE A NEW OUTFIT, NIALL. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND."

"Finefinefine, let me finish my sandwich and I'll drive you to one of those frilly dress shops so you can get a guy's opinion."

"You are the best thing ever."

************************************************************

"Nothing that looks like a prom dress," I said as I pushed past the clothes on the rack. Niall and I were on either side of it, weeding through dress after dress.

"So nothing with sparkles or silky stuff?"

"Right."

"So, this?"

I looked up at the dress he was holding.

It was perfect. It was teal with a ribbon that tied in the front and a white cutout pattern at the neckline. (Picture on the side)

"Niall, that's the one! That's it!" I squealed.

I grabbed it and ran to the dressing room. In less than two minutes I had the dress hanging off my tiny frame perfectly. It was perfect. PerfectPerfectPerfect.

I stepped out into the hall and called Niall over.

"Wow....." he breathed.

I giggled. "Nice adjective."

"It's just...wow."

"I'm going to take it off before you pass out," I laughed, disappearing into the dressing room again.

"I am great at dress shopping," he called from the hall.

My best friend was actually the greatest.


	14. Chapter 14

When I woke, I felt an arm tight around my waist.

Now, let's remember that it's not every day that you wake up smelling cologne and feeling a seriously toned bicep around you, or even feeling a nose nuzzled right at the nape of your neck.

So whenever this happened to me today, I bolted up and hit my head on the underside of the top bunk.

"Oww..." I moaned, rubbing my head.

"Huh?" I heard.

Oh. It was just Niall.

"Nothing," I replied. "Just sat up too fast."

Niall leaned up, pushed my hand away and placed an obnoxious smooch on my throbbing temple.

"There," he said. "All better."

I laughed and tugged at my wrinkled romper. "When did I go to sleep?"

"Right around the bridge of the song," he replied. I vaguely remembered his soft voice lingering in my dream singing the lines over and over again

I think my braces are breaking

And it's more than I can take

"Oh, I remember."

We got up and stretched our sore limbs. The house was eerily quiet.

"I'll be in the shower," I said.

"I'll be eating," my best friend unsurprisingly replied.

After my long, hot shower, I changed into shorts and a blue tank top and wrapped my dripping hair in a yellow towel. Whenever I went downstairs, I found Niall sitting at the table with a turkey sandwich.

"Really?" I asked. "Lunch for breakfast?"

"It's noon," he said.

"WHAT?"

Noon???? I had to go buy an outfit for tonight! I had to get Eleanor to work some magic on my hair! I didn't have time!!!

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

"Out being weird," he said. "I dunno."

"I have to-"

Then I stopped myself.

Don't tell Niall,

Harry's words lingered in my head. I HAD to tell Niall. Why shouldn't I?

"You have to what?"

"Nothing," I blurted.

"Whatever," he brushed it aside. "So I was thinking you and I could go catch a film later tonight? Maybe an eight o'clock showing of something?"

"I...I can't tonight."

"Why?"

"Well....."

Don't tell Niall.

UGH. I HAD TO, HARRY.

"Okay so remember that guy that ran over me yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"He...he asked me to come over for a party."

"Okay?"

"Look, I know you're really protective of me and I know I just met him but- did you just say 'okay'?"

"Yes..." he said, eying me.

I told that punk Niall wouldn't care!

"Why would I care?"

Crap. I said that out loud.

"Well...." I started, "Harry just thought you'd be...all 'big brother', you know? Since I just met the guy."

"Darby, you've got great judgment. And I would be protective, but I respect your opinion. So if you think this guy is worth your time, go for it."

"Thanks, Ni," I smiled.

He grinned back.

"I need to go get an outfit."

"Didn't you pack clothes?"

"I HAVE TO HAVE A NEW OUTFIT, NIALL. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND."

"Finefinefine, let me finish my sandwich and I'll drive you to one of those frilly dress shops so you can get a guy's opinion."

"You are the best thing ever."

************************************************************

"Nothing that looks like a prom dress," I said as I pushed past the clothes on the rack. Niall and I were on either side of it, weeding through dress after dress.

"So nothing with sparkles or silky stuff?"

"Right."

"So, this?"

I looked up at the dress he was holding.

It was perfect. It was teal with a ribbon that tied in the front and a white cutout pattern at the neckline. 

"Niall, that's the one! That's it!" I squealed.

I grabbed it and ran to the dressing room. In less than two minutes I had the dress hanging off my tiny frame perfectly. It was perfect. PerfectPerfectPerfect.

I stepped out into the hall and called Niall over.

"Wow....." he breathed.

I giggled. "Nice adjective."

"It's just...wow."

"I'm going to take it off before you pass out," I laughed, disappearing into the dressing room again.

"I am great at dress shopping," he called from the hall.

My best friend was actually the greatest.


	15. Chapter 15

I finally stepped onto the back porch at 11:06. 

I was on cloud nine. No joke. I had this stupid grin on my face and when I walked, I felt like I was floating. 

Whenever I closed the back door behind me, I leaned against it lazily. 

I stood there for a moment, just taking in everything that had happened that night. 

My phone vibrated from my pocket. 

Connor: Miss you already <3

I typed a quick reply, blushing like an idiot. 

"Alright, how many times did he kiss you?" 

The voice startled me so badly, I dropped my phone. 

Harry Styles sat at the kitchen island with a mug of tea. 

"Three," I replied with a giggle.

"Darby Adelaide Gilbert, I have never heard that giddy of a noise come out of your mouth."

I sighed and sat beside him. "It was.....it was..." 

"Everything you wanted it to be?" 

"Oh, but so much more than that!"

"Perfection?" 

"Utter perfection," I agreed. "Harry......I've never felt this way before....about anyone." 

He laughed and poked my side. "That's called 'first love,' Darby." 

First love, huh? 

That had a nice ring to it. 

A long silence settled over us. 

"Was Niall mad?" I asked. 

Harry didn't say anything. 

"I heard him yell," I added. 

"Well..." Harry began, "He was kind of mad at me urging you to kiss the guy. He ranted a little about the fact that you barley knew the guy. He lectured me a bit about telling you not to tell him."

"Is he still mad?" I asked timidly. 

"Nah," Harry replied. "Eleanor and Danielle calmed him down. They told him that if he really still-" 

Harry eyed me. 

"What?" I asked. 

"Just.....that if he was that protective of you, he should have said something in the first place." 

I shook my head. "No....if Niall's mad....I can't do this if he's mad."

I stood up, but Harry caught my arms and pulled me to his face. We were nose-to-nose, his eyes wide. 

"Darby. Adelaide. Gilbert. This is the fist guy you have ever been with, and we are all happy for you-even him. Don't let any of his dumb behavior effect your relationship with Connor, okay?" 

Harry hugged me. 

I pondered it. It didn't feel right. I wanted to be with Connor, but I still wanted Niall to be happy with me......but I guess I should trust Harry. 

"Okay," I replied.


	16. Chapter 16

Connor knocked down the last three pins in the lane. 

"SPARE!" shouted the automated voice from the score screen above the ball return. 

I picked up my own bowling ball as he walked past me to the chairs. 

"I just.....I just don't know what's gotten into him. Its like he's a completely different person. Ugh! It just makes me want to-" I rolled the ball down the middle of the lane with incredible force- "makes me want to punch him in his perfect little pop star face!" 

I knocked down each ball....except for the ones in the 7th and 10th space.

I huffed and crossed my arms. 

Conner slid his hands around my waist. "I'm sorry...but look on the Brightside," he said, "you have just rolled a 7-10 split. That means that for the first time in the two weeks we've been going out, I will beat you." 

"Shut up," I laughed. 

"Face your demise, Darby Gilbert," he said as he sat back down in his chair. 

I picked up my ball and smirked at him. 

Just like my father had taught me as a child, I shot the ball at the seven, hitting it so that it shot sideways into the ten.

As the automated voice declared me the winner, I crossed my arms and turned to my boyfriend, who sat wide-eyed in his chair. 

"You were saying?" I asked. 

"I have no words," he said. "Just please don't tell my friends."

I smiled and kissed him. 

"No worries, babe." 

"Also," he said, "I'm sure that Niall's just trying to be the brotherly figure you've told me about so much. I totally get it. I won't lie to you. I have been with a lot of girls, Darby. I'm sure Harry knows that. And he's probably told Niall that." 

"I know," I said. "But I trust you! Why can't he?" 

Connor pulled me onto his lap. 

"Niall doesn't know me. I totally understand why he doesn't trust me. Just give him time. He'll get over it. I promise." 

Connor gently kissed my forehead. 

"Fine," I sighed. 

*** **** ***

When I returned home, everyone was eating pizza in the living room. 

"Hey!" I greeted them. 

"What have you and Prince Charming been up to today?" Harry asked from the couch where he sat with Niall and Zayn. 

Niall crossed his arms.

"I just beat him at bowling, as usual." I sat down next to Zayn and stole a piece of pizza from his plate. 

"You're lucky that I'm not Niall," Zayn said with a swat to my leg. 

Everyone chuckled half-heartedly. All eyes seemed to settle on him. 

My best friend locked his icy glare at me. 

I halfway smiled, silently pleading for him to smile. 

But he merely stood up, shoved his plate in into my hands, and tromped upstairs without a word. 

"That's it," I said, putting the plate down.

"What?" Eleanor asked. 

I started to the back door. "I have to break up with Connor." 

"WHAT?" they all yelled. 

"I can't do this anymore!" 

"Darby, that's not right!" 

"Stop!" 

"You can't just give up because he's being an idiot. 

I spun on them. 

"Niall means everything to me, okay?" I said, in tears. "And if he has a problem with Connor....then I'm just going to have to end it." 

I ran outside and started the walk to Connor's house. 

Each step felt like a funeral precession. Just like some sort of march to my death. 

I tried not to cry, but that was impossible. 

I couldn't handle him being angry at me. I had to have my best friend back. He was all I had. 

 

 

*NIALL'S POV*

I crossed my arms as I lay down on the bed. 

Stupid Connor. Stealing my best friend. How could she even trust him? I should have never-

I heard them shouting. Then the door slammed. 

Footsteps thundered up the stairs. Harry came into my room. 

"Listen, you brat," 

"Shut up, Harry," 

"You shut up! Get your butt in that sand and go chase after her." 

"Why should I?"

"Because she's crying, about to go break up with Connor, and its all your fault for being a selfish jerk!" 

"Let her go," I scoffed. "I don't care if she gets rid of him." 

"Well we do! So go get your best friend!" 

"Not happening. After all I-"

"NIALL! THIS IS NOT. ABOUT. YOU! that is the first guy she has ever been in love with and you are ruining it! She cares about you more than anything, and that's why she's about to do something she doesn't want to do-for you! And if you cared about her like I know you do- like we all know you do- you'd run down there and stop her." 

Alright, I'm man enough to admit it... what Harry said made me incredibly ashamed of myself. 

"Got catch her!" he yelled. 

I shot up and ran downstairs as fast as I could. My bare feet touched the sand as soon as I jumped out the door. I could see her already at Connor's house. I ran faster. 

"Darby!" 

My call startled her, making her turn my way. But when she turned back to the house, she jumped back like something else scared her. 

She stood stone still for a moment, then bolted off that deck as if her life depended on it. 

She was crying, running into my arms. 

"Darby, I'm so sorry. You didn't talk to him, did you?" 

"N..no..." she sobbed.

"What's wrong?" I asked. 

"Him..." she sputtered. "He...he lied." 

"What? What did he do?"


	17. Chapter 17

I took a deep breath before taking the first step onto Connor's back porch. I walked up the three stairs and then to the door.

But....but I didn't knock on the door like I had intended to.

Instead I saw him making out with a tall brunette in his living room.

I backed away from the door slowly, my breath getting heavy.

How? How....how could he? Who was that? What about all that junk he said about "I would never lie to you, Darby!" THAT JERK. THAT LYING LITTLE-

"Darby!"

I turned and saw Niall running down the beach toward me.

"Darby?"

But the second voice calling my name was not that of my best friend.

I turned my head back to the window.

Connor stared at me.

I stared back for a moment, a big fat teardrop welling in my eye.

I blinked and it came rolling down my cheek, followed by many others.

So I ran. I jumped off the porch and pounded my bare feet into the sand, running as fast as I could toward my best friend.

I crashed into his arms and cried into his chest.

"Darby," he said, "I'm so sorry. You didn't talk to him, did you?"

"N..no..." I sputtered through tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Him.....he...he lied..."

"What? What did he do?"

"He's in there....with...with another girl. They were...they were kissing."

Niall's grip on me tightened. He led me over to the water and we sat down in the sand.

"Darby," he said, "I'm so sorry that he did this to you."

I looked up through my wet eyes. I could see a few tear streaks on his face as well.

"Why are you-hiccup-crying?"

"All this time," he said, "I just kept hoping that you would figure out something about him that would make you break up, but I never wanted him to hurt you. And I am so, so, so, sorry, Darby."

"Why were you mad in the first place, Niall?" I asked.

He kissed my forehead and pulled me closer. 

"It doesn't matter anymore."

We walked up to the house and when we came inside, everyone was siting in the living room watching us.

Niall and I continued up to our room without a word to any of them.

I climbed up onto the bed and flopped onto my pillow.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked.

I wiped my puffy eyes. "Yeah. Just let me rest."

"Alright," he said, rising up onto his toes to kiss my head.

He started out the door, but turned back to me. "I really am sorry," he said.

"I know." I smiled.

Niall shut the door quietly, leaving me alone in the silence. My breath was heavy in my chest, and I couldn't help but want Niall to be right back here beside me. I had my best friend back. That was most important. And although it had still cost me my first relationship, at least I wasn't with a guy who was lying to me. Sure, I was upset about Connor. But having Niall back....that was much better than having a boyfriend.

As I thought about this, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

****************************

*NIALL'S POV*

I shut the door and padded down the stairs.

My six friends stared at me from the living room.

"He was cheating on her," I said simply.

The girls looked like they might cry, and the four boys exchanged glances.

Harry crossed his arms and eyed me.

"I'm not happy about it, Harry, if that's what you're thinking."

"Did you apologize to her?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied. "I never wanted that to happen to her, Harry. I just....I just wanted..."

"You just wanted her back," Eleanor finished.

I nodded. "But as a friend. I told you guys I was fine with us not...being together."

"Niall, you know-" Liam started.

"No," I interrupted. "I'm really fine being her best friend."

There was a knock at the door.

I walked over to answer it and looked out the peephole to see who it was.

Of course. 

It was Connor.

I threw open the door.

"What do you want?" I asked shortly.

"Just let me talk to Darby," he said.

"She doesn't want to talk to you."

I felt Harry, Liam, Zayn, and Louis come to the door behind me.

"What's going on?" Harry asked. "Connor, who do you think you are? Coming around here after what you-"

"Just let me talk to her!"

I lurched forward at him, but Liam had a firm grip on my arm.

"Get out of here," I said coldly.

"Niall..." Liam said.

"I'm not going anywhere until I talk to her. You guys don't even care to ask her if she wants to talk to me herself!"

"Because we know she doesn't!" Louis said.

"Now leave," I ordered.

"Make me."

I shoved him back. "I will."

"Don't touch me!"

"I will do whatever I want."

"Niall!" Liam jumped between us.

I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Just please go home, Connor," Liam said.

Connor gave us all glares, then walked off the porch.

Hah. We win, pretty boy.


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up to the sound of the guys yelling. First I heard Harry, then Connor, then Niall. 

I jumped out of bed and went over to the bay window and threw it open. I sat on the little bench and craned my neck outside until I could get an obstructed view of the porch. Connor was backing away from the porch and the boys were shutting the door. 

My phone rang in my pocket. 

It was Connor. 

"What?" I asked. 

"Look at the sidewalk."

I gazed out over the street until I saw him, standing right in the beam of light that was pouring out of my room. 

"Listen, that girl was all over me! I didn't kiss her back!"

I snorted. "Where'd you get that one? Back of a cereal box?"

"Darby! Its true!" 

I scoffed. "It is NOT. I saw everything, Connor. You're lying!" 

"Darby!" 

"GO AWAY." 

"I love you!" 

"Liar!"

"How do you know I'm lying?" 

Because you cheated on me. 

Because Niall was right. 

Because Harry was wrong.

"I don't know." 

"See, then-"

"But," I said. "I don't love you back." 

"You're just saying that." 

"I'm interested in someone else." 

"WHAT? One of those guys? Were YOU cheating on ME?"

"No! I wouldn't do that. But now.....now I can see what I hadn't seen. " 

"Darby."

"Goodbye."

I hung up quickly. 

I didn't want Connor.

I wanted Harry.

And I wanted Niall.

I just had to choose which one I wanted more.


	19. Chapter 19

*NIALL'S POV*

About twenty minutes after we had gotten rid of Connor, I took up a slice of pizza and a soda to Darby. 

She was laying on the top bunk, the blanket kicked off her body and her breathing slow and steady. 

She was beautiful. She was perfect. And she was mine.

Well....more or less. At least now I didn't have that beach boy in competition with me. 

"Maybe now I'll be able to finally tell you how I feel..." I said as I neared the bed. 

I climbed up onto the top bunk and set her food beside me. I held one of her small hands in mine. I smiled and sighed. 

"Darby..." I said softly, nudging her shoulder. 

"Hm?" she breathed. 

"I have food." 

"THANK GOD I'M STARVING." 

She dove for the plate and had the pizza eaten in only a minute.

I just laughed. 

"I guess you feel better now?"

She smiled and nodded. "I don't have time for liars and people who don't care about me." 

I patted her hair and brushed it behind her ear. "I promise, there will be other guys who care more about you than that doofus." 

I let my hand linger against her face. 

The corner of her small mouth twitched for a moment, and then her eyes got wider. 

"I need some fresh air." 

She jumped over the rail of the bed and went out the door without another word. And I was left to wonder what the heck had just happened.


	20. Chapter 20

I bolted down the stairs, through the kitchen, and out onto the sand. 

 

 

 

"Oh my gosh," I whispered, my head spinning as I crashed onto my knees by the shore. 

 

 

 

"I almost kissed my best friend." 

 

 

 

How had I let that happen? I came so close to actually leaning in!! Why did he have to be so cute and sweet and funny?! It wasn't fair. 

 

 

 

"Alright," I told myself, "calm down, Darby. You know you like him. A little bit. You didn't actually kiss him. Nothing has gone wrong yet." 

 

 

 

"What are you muttering about?" 

 

 

 

I turned to see Zayn sitting down beside me.

 

 

 

"Um...nothing." I covered, biting down on my thumbnail.

 

 

 

"That's a lie. Tell me everything and I promise not to laugh or tell Niall and Harry." 

 

 

 

"And why would I be concerned about Niall and Harry knowing." 

 

 

 

"Because you are madly infatuated with both Niall and Harry." 

 

 

 

"Wha-how did-butbutbut-"

 

 

 

"Oh, come on," he said, rolling his eyes. "Everyone knows that Harry doesn't take midnight strolls on the beach with just anyone and you know you’ve liked Niall since-“

 

 

 

“Alright. I get it.” 

 

 

 

Zayn but a comforting arm around my shoulders.

 

 

 

“What happened? It doesn’t have anything to do with Connor, does it?” 

 

 

 

“No,” I said. “I just….I don’t know if I like Harry or Niall. If I even like them like that…I just don’t know. I don’t understand.” 

 

 

 

I buried my face in my hands.

 

 

 

“What do I do?” 

 

 

 

“Well,” he said, “you follow your heart. And you ignore everyone else. And you do what you feel is right.” 

 

 

 

“What if my heart has no idea what it’s doing?” 

 

 

 

“You’ll know it, Darby,” he said, hugging me. 

 

 

 

I smiled. “Thanks, Zayn.”


	21. Chapter 21

I hadn't said a word to anyone when I went upstairs to shower that night. 

I thought about how I would be able to decide between Harry and Niall, but I came up with absolutely nothing. 

Why did I have to choose anyway? 

Why can't everything just be the way-

I screeched as cold water rushed over me. 

"Get out and go to bed," I heard a groggy Eleanor say. 

I poked my head out t see her holding the water faucet open.

"Sorry!" I smiled. 

Once I was clean and in my pajamas, I opened the door to go back to my room. But as soon as I stepped into the hall, a hand clamped over my mouth. 

"Wanna sneak out?" I heard the voice of Harry Styles whisper.

I could see his curls in the dim light. 

"What do you want me to do?" I asked. 

"I've go the keys to Lou's car! Let's take the convertible out for a ride?" 

"I'm in pajamas." 

He shoved a wad of clothes into my hand. "Run back in the bathroom and change." 

"I need a br-" 

"Yeah, there's one of those in there." 

"Harry Edward St-"

"Relax! I made Eleanor go get it. I didn't go through your dresser." 

"Fine." 

I went back into the bathroom and changed into shorts and an orange tee shirt, along with one of Harry's Hollister hoodies that he had-ever so cockily- added to the bundle.

"Ready?" Harry said as I came back out into the dark hallway.

"Yeah," I said, pulling on the hoodie. 

"Like it?" 

"Don't push it." 

Once we were outside, Harry rolled the car in neutral out of the driveway and didn't start it until we were on the road. 

He turned on the radio and Jason Mraz's "I'm Yours" started playing. 

"Come here," Harry said.

"What?" 

"Unbuckle, and then scoot your little self over here." 

I laughed and moved form the passenger's side to the middle seat and buckled back in. 

"Happy?" I asked. 

"Very," he said, as he slid his arm around me. 

"Harry Styles, if I didn't know any better I would say you were flirting." 

"Darby, you know me. I'm always flirting." 

 

 

We drove to grab burgers and then took them back to the house. We grabbed a blanket and ran out into the sand.

 

 

 

“So tell me something,” Harry said as he finished his burger.

 

 

 

“What do you want to know?” I asked. 

 

 

 

“I get that Connor cheated on you, but how come you aren’t up in your room crying your eyes out about it?” 

 

 

 

I snorted.

 

 

 

“Because that’s not fun!” I said. 

 

 

 

Harry laughed. “You are very….inspiring, Darby.” 

 

 

 

“Well thanks, babe.” 

 

 

 

“So you’re over him?”

 

 

 

“Way over.” 

 

 

 

Harry moved closer and shifted me so that I was leaning into his embrace. 

 

 

 

“Glad to hear it.”


	22. Chapter 22

When I woke up, I felt soft bed sheets. 

That's weird, I thought. 

Because last I remember, I was wrapped in Harry Styles' arms on the beach. 

I sat up in the bed and realized that I was in Harry's room. In Harry's bed. Alone. 

The whole house seemed eerily quiet. 

I stretched my tired limbs, the button of my denim shorts cutting into my torso. 

That's when I heard the two boys yelling.

"I just want to know what the heck is going on!" I heard Niall yell. 

"Shh! You'll wake her up!"

I quickly laid back down and pulled the blankets up over my head, pretending to be asleep.

"Why were you two out all night, Harry?" 

"Look, we didn't do anything." 

"THEN JUST TELL ME."

"I was just consoling her!"' 

"Well, it looked like you were flirting with her."

"That's just what I do, Niall. She knows that. You know that!" 

"Well you don't do that with her!" 

"Why not?" 

"Because you can't have her!" 

"WHY NOT?"

"Because you know how your relationships go, Harry, and I am not going to let her be put through that." 

"Maybe she can change me." 

"She is not yours to take, Harry!" 

"Then whose is she!?" 

"NOT YOURS!" 

A door slammed. 

My heart was racing and my breath was heavy. 

They were fighting....over me....

Harry and Niall both liked me. 

What? 

WHAT?

WHAT WAS GOING ON?

I heard Harry enter the room and closed my eyes. 

He sat on the bed and nudged me. 

"Daaarrrbyyyyy?" 

I didn't move. 

He slapped my thigh. 

"Owww..." I moaned. 

" It's time to get up." 

"What time is it?" 

"Lunchtime." 

I shot up. "You let me sleep through breakfast?! JEERRRKKK!"

He laughed. "How about lunch to make up for it? The others are all gone, except Niall. But he's just decided to stay in his room all day." 

Well golly, I wonder why, Harry." 

"Sure." I added a groggy yawn, just for dramatic effect.

I went into my room to change, and found Niall sitting on my bed. 

Mine. 

"Hey," I said, heading for the closet. 

"Hey..." he mumbled. 

I shut the closet door and changed into a red tee shirt and new denim shorts with a pair of blue flats. 

When I emerged from the closet I went over to the vanity and began to pull my hair back into a ponytail. 

"Darby," Niall said, "can I ask you something?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You and Harry..."

"What about us?" 

"What did you do last night?" 

"He took me out for an adventure involving hamburgers and post-breakup therapy." 

Niall let out a relieved sigh.

"Okay." 

I half-chuckled. 

"What?" 

I rushed into the hall. "Nothingbyeseeyoulater!"


	23. Chapter 23

Harry took me to the Oyster Bar for lunch and hung out on the boardwalk for the remainder of the afternoon. 

I was trying on tops at the boutique and was sporting one in front of the mirrors while Harry played on his phone in the waiting chairs. 

"That one's nice," he said, looking up for only a moment. 

"That's what you said about the last one." 

"This is not my thing, Darby. If you wanted specifics on how nice each top was, you should have brought Niall."

Thanks, Harry. Right in the feels.

"Speaking of," I said as I retreated to the dressing room, "you two seem angry at each other." 

I started to change back into my street clothes. 

"Not angry," he said. "Just....aggravated." 

"About?" 

"I kind of....broke a promise to him.." 

I pulled open the door once I had my shirt over my head. 

"What kind of promise?" 

Harry came over and touched my face. 

"Nothing of importance." 

I bit down on my thumbnail. 

"So are you getting a top?" he asked. 

I shook my head. "Let's just go home." 

**************************************************************

When we got back, Eleanor and Danielle were in Louis' car, ready to leave. 

"DARBY!" they shouted in unison. 

"Get in here!" Danielle said. 

"Why?" 

"Just do it!" Eleanor commanded. 

"Wh-"

"NOW."

"Okay! Fine!" I climbed into the back.

"Bye, Harry!" Eleanor called as she sped out of the driveway.

"Alright, where are you freaks taking me?" 

Danielle turned to face me. "We can't let the guys know we're telling you this."

"Because they would murder us." 

"But if we don't tell you, Niall and Harry are gong to murder each other." 

"Alright, then tell me." 

Danielle and Eleanor exchanged knowing glances. Danielle took a deep breath and started to tell the story. 

"Whenever the guys first made the band and Niall introduced them to you...Harry tried to call you." 

"Call me? Like on the phone? I don't understand." 

"No...like he tried to call dibs on you." 

"Dibs?" 

"Yes." 

"You're freaking kidding me." 

"Oh, Darby, I wish I was." 

Eleanor interrupted us. "Anyway, Niall got mad and made him promise never to go out with you." 

"Why? Can't Harry make his own decisions?" 

"Well....you know how girls have a code about dating best friends' crushes?"

"You don't mean that-" 

Danielle nodded. "Harry and Niall are both in love with you. They always have been." 

My head was swimming. I could barley breathe.

"How....how could I be so......so blind?" 

"It's okay, Darby, really," Eleanor said. "You just have to decide between them...which isn't great....but-"

"But if you don't soon-and by soon, I mean today- then Harry and Niall are going to kill each other." 

"So wait," I said. "Harry's-"

"Completley stabbing Niall in the back?" Eleanor said. "Yeah. He is."

I buried my head in my knees. "This is horrible. I just ruined everything." 

"What do you mean?" Danielle asked. 

"I can't be with Harry.......

 

"I have to be with Niall."


	24. Chapter 24

Everyone was settled in their individual rooms that night. I sat atop my bunk, mindlessly scrolling through Tumblr. It was almost midnight…and I was completely distracted. 

 

Niall was down on his bunk, strumming his guitar and singing “Nobody Compares” softly. 

 

He was perfect. 

 

He was perfect.

 

He was perfect. 

 

That’s all I was thinking. 

 

Wow….how could this be? I mean it was almost laughable. I never realized how much I loved Niall until I almost let him get away. I guess I just always expected him to be there for me. I’d never been with another guy. Then Connor came along, and Niall wasn’t there anymore. And I wanted him back. More than anything. 

 

So, I texted Harry. 

 

Darby: Hazza, you up?

 

Hazza: Yeah, why?

 

I locked my phone, kicked my legs over the edge of the bunk, and jumped down. 

 

 

Niall stopped strumming and let out a manly yell. (Just kidding. He squealed and sounded like a kicked puppy.) 

 

“WHAT THE ACTUAL HECK, DARBY,” he yelled at me. 

 

“BRB!” I chirped as I sped out the door, down the hall, and to Harry and Zayn’s room. 

 

Zayn was sound asleep, but I could see Harry fiddling with his phone on his bed. 

 

I jumped onto the bed and landed on top of him. 

 

“WHAT THE- DARBY?!” 

 

“Get up.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Now.” 

 

“Just get under the blanket and we can talk,” 

 

“Nope. UP.” 

 

“But-“ 

 

“HARRY EDWARD STYLES-“ 

 

“FINE. I’m coming.” 

 

I dragged him behind me into the bathroom and shut the door. 

 

“Have a seat.” I gestured to the counter. He hopped up on the left side, and I on the right. 

 

He reached out and took my hand in his. 

 

“What is it, love?” he asked, putting his unoccupied arm over his knees and setting his chin on top, his big eyes gazing at me like he could look at me forever. 

 

NOT my intention, Harry. 

 

I pulled my hand away. 

 

“I can’t be with you, Harry. And you know why.” 

 

He looked shocked. 

 

“How did you know I-“ 

 

“The girls told me yesterday. Plus, you and Niall suck at arguing without me hearing it.” 

 

“I knew you weren’t asleep!” he yelled. 

 

“Shhh!” 

 

“I also know you can’t be with me. And I’m okay with that. It’s my own fault for going for you when I knew how he felt. It was mean of me. I just….I just kind of wanted to see if I could pull it off. But you belong with Niall, Darby.” 

 

I leaned forward and pecked his cheek. 

 

He smiled and turned his head a bit. 

 

“What was that for?” 

 

“For seeing me when he didn’t.” 

 

“You’re sure you don’t like me? Because I would be cool with that,” he laughed. 

 

“It’s not that, Harry….I did like you. I just…” 

 

“You just… love…him.” 

 

“I think so, yeah. I think I kind of always did. Maybe not the way I do now…..all I know is what I feel now. And I feel like I love him. He’s…..my everything. He’s all I’ve ever had. And I want him to be happy. And apparently he’s happy with me. And that makes me….really happy. Because I’m happy when I’m with him.” 

 

Harry hugged me and kissed my forehead. “Then go get him, Darby.” 

 

**********************************

 

Niall had turned out the lights and put away his guitar, so I was trying to maneuver my way to the bed in the dark. Harry had already turned the hall light off, so it was literally pitch black. 

 

“Niall?” I whispered. “Are you up?” 

 

Suddenly I felt a tight grip around me. 

 

“HEY, DARBY!” 

 

I immediately knew it was him, so I didn’t scream, just gasped and laughed my incredibly obnoxious laugh. 

 

Niall was hugging me around my waist, laughing hard enough to shake his entire body. 

 

“Nice one,” I laughed. 

 

“Scared?” 

 

“Just a little.” 

 

“Revenge is sweet. What were you and Harry doing in the bathroom? Cause that’s just weird. Didn’t that sentence sound weird, Darby?” 

 

“I had to tell him something important.” 

 

“Oh,” 

 

“But now I need to tell you something important.” 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“Yes. But I can’t see.” 

 

“Here,” he said. 

 

In a moment, I felt him lift me up into his arms and carry me over to his bunk. We got under the blanket and he held me there, rubbing circles on my hip through my tee shirt. 

 

“Ni….I told Harry that….I heard the argument this morning.” 

 

“……………………..”

 

“……………………” 

 

“What about?” 

 

“Niall, you know what the argument was about.” 

 

“……………………” 

 

“Niall.”

 

“Look, if you’re going to get mad at me for not telling you- fine. Don’t worry about it. I moved on. It was an old thing. I don’t-“

 

“You are lying through your teeth. And I’m not mad.” 

 

“Well, I don’t want your pity, either.” 

 

“Why would I have pity?” 

 

“Because you chose Harry!” 

 

“WHAT? You honestly think I would choose HIM over YOU?” 

 

“………………” 

 

“NIALL!” 

 

“………….what?” 

 

“I LIKE YOU! And I mean I liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike you. I……………” 

 

I felt Niall pull me a bit closer and my breath caught in my chest when I felt his nose touch mine. 

 

“I love you, Darby.” 

 

“Niall…..I love you, too.” 

 

His face tilted down just slightly…just to press his lips onto mine. 

 

Can I just say that this kiss was far more wonderful than my kiss with Connor? BECAUSE IT WAS. I felt fireworks shoot from to tip of my toes, up through my body, and what seemed all the way to the moon. 

 

This was perfection. This was “first love.” Whatever I had felt with Connor was NOTHING compared to this. 

 

I pulled away. 

 

“So….me? I’m the one?” Niall asked. 

 

“Have I not made that clear?” I chuckled. 

 

“But why not Harry? He’s always the one who gets the girl. Why me?” 

 

“Because Harry isn’t you. And I want you.” 

 

“………………….”

 

“…………………” 

 

“Hi.” 

 

“Hi.” 

 

“So are you my girlfriend?” 

 

“I think so.” 

 

“That’s nice. I like the sound of that. ‘Hello, my name is Niall. Have you met my girlfriend, Darby?’ See? Now you try.” 

 

“Hey, Dad, remember my best friend? Niall? He’s my boyfriend.” 

 

Niall chuckled. 

 

“Goodnight, Darby.” 

 

“Goodnight, Niall.” 

 

“I love you.” 

 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
